Remember Me?
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: (AU wowp the movie) What if Justin won instead of Alex? His wish didn't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Wizards of Waverly place story and before I start I want you all to know I don't own anything in this story I'm only going to say it once so this goes for all our chapters, and just so you know there will be some Ramona and Beezus but I didn't put this as a crossover because frankly there won't be enough of it. Oh I also don't own Ramona and Beezus, this story is inspired by a story I read called Ghost by ****SacredNagChampa ****if you haven't read it then I suggest you do that story is awesome.**

**And if you know any good Jalex stories please tell me but Justin and Alex have to end up togeather! So please read my story and well, enjoy.**

**Missing**

Justin ran as fast as his feet can take him, his little sister, Alex was running just a little far behind him. He saw her coming closer and closer so he gripped his miniature titanium wand tightly and shot at the ground beneath her. "Really Justin!" she yelled "did you have to turn the ground into water?!" Justin felt a small smirk cross his face "it's not against the rules" he replied back.

He was almost there his breath quickened and his body rushed with adrenalin as he willed himself to move faster and with one great leap he reached for the orb. 'I did it' he thought looking at his hands marveling the feeling of the power that was now rushing through his body. "I did it" he repeated out loud this time, "I actually did it, I'm a full wizard!" He exclaimed excitedly feeling giddy inside at the fact that he was now a full fledge wizard.

Alex stood behind her brother, he didn't know she was there, her hair hugged her face from swimming out of the water. She saw him catch the magic and she knew that she should be happy for him; a little part of her couldn't help but despise him though for being the one to win instead of her. So here she was trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall on her cheek. "Congratulations" she croaked trying her best to smile, Justin turned to look at Alex and suddenly all his happiness was replaced with guilt and just a tiny bit of pity because he knew this hurt her.

Here he was so happy that he had won that he had forgotten all about Alex and how would she feel about this. His sister, Alex Russo, who was probably the very definition of magic, who's magic was everything to her, it was her life, her very existence. He knew that and here he was feeling happy that he won, that he didn't even stop to think about what he just took away from her.

"Alex" he started but then stopped himself because what could he say? What could he possibly tell her that would make her feel better? "No, you did great, no one deserves this more than you" she choked out giving him a fake smile, "Alex" he whispered and his eyes seemed to soften, to him no one's opinion mattered more than hers, so her saying that meant so much to him especially now. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I love you."

She hated those words, for as long as she can remember those three words were only used for two reasons. The first reason was when she had a boyfriend and they said that only because they were only trying to get into her pants. The second reason she hated the most, only her family had ever used this one. She remember when her mom and dad told her and her brothers that Grandma Rose had a heart attack, her brothers didn't know until a week later that the heart attack had killed her but Alex knew. She knew when mom and dad had told them, I love you, that, that's when she knew that Grandma Rose didn't make it. It kept happening too, when they would find her while she was crying because of something like a silly break up they would say it again, I love you. She knew that her family loved her, that they loved each other but when they said I love you it wasn't the type of I love you because I love you, it was an, I love you that came with sorrow, pain, and pity following closely behind.

It was the umbrella that was trying to cover you from the rain, but Alex umbrella was hit by lightning and that was much worst then getting hit with rain and that shock had awakened her from her dream and made her really see reality from who it really is.

So when Justin heard him say he loved her, she knew exactly what he meant, that he was sorry and she hated that word too because it made sad, made her feel weak, and Alex hated feeling weak. "Yeah, I love you too" she said, showing no emotion in her voice, she hated those three words but she would keep pretending, just like she's always done. She acted this way, why she acted so mean, so selfish, and so cruel, it was all to protect her brothers. It was all an act so that she can do whatever it takes to make sure her brothers didn't know how horrible life really was. Its always been this way even during those moments when she hated them or when they hurt her.

And right now, at this moment, she hated him so much, he hurt her so bad, but she knew better, she had to keep pretending to protect him, so that's just what she's going to do, for him, even if he doesn't know it. So knowing it'll do nothing she kept in her tears and swallowed he sobs and told him to let go, subconsciously wiping her face just to make sure there were no tears because she was losing more and more memories and she knew that she was going to completely forget pretty soon and then disappear just like Max did.

"Okay quickly, cast the spell" their father, Jerry told Justin, Justin tried to think of a spell that could change everything back to how things were but nothing came to mind. "Um… okay, I don't know what to do, Alex what spell would you do" he asked, "why should I help you" she replied making Justin sigh. "Look I know your mad but-"she interrupted him saying "I'm not mad, why would he be mad? Who are you?"

"Oh no, Alex, remember it's me, Justin, your older brother. I tease you, you tease me and you always play pranks on me. And I'm always jealous that you always get your way and how magic comes to you so easily and one time I told you that you make me a better wizard, please don't leave me" he explained hysterically.

Alex gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, they both looked into each other's eyes then she softly spoke to him as if she was afraid that he might fall apart. "I don't know who you are or where I am but I won't leave you", after hearing those words Justin hugged her causing Alex to tense slightly and then relaxed, and then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Justin stopped hugging her to step back slightly "so what should I do" he asked "um… wait, what are we trying to do, what's, going on?"

Before Justin can even say a word the vortex came and swiped Alex off her feet, "Alex" Justin called out, he turned to his dad looking at him desperate for his help. "You've got to help me, I don't know what to do" Jerry looked at the younger boy with pity in his eyes "I don't know what you can do" he told him. Justin ran a hand through his hair in an attempted to calm himself down when he heard his mother, Theresa "looking for this." She threw the Stone of Dreams to Justin, "I hope I'm not too late."

"You've only got one shot at this, you can still get what you want and keep your full powers, just wish for your siblings to reappear" he thought about this, then his family, then the look on Alex face when he won and made his decision. "No this means so much more than that, I wish everything was the way it was supposed be."

"Justin what's wrong you haven't touched your plate, your breakfast is getting cold" he heard his mom say, Justin looked around and mentally sighed he saw his mom, dad, Max but "mom where's Alex" he asked. "Who's Alex" his dad asked, "your daughter" Justin replied, now he was confused, what's going on? "Daughter, we don't have a daughter, Justin are you feeling okay" now Justin felt like he was going to throw up 'how come he doesn't remembers her' he thought. Rushing out of his seat, he ran up to Alex room, hoping to see her there just lying on her bed but when he got there the room was empty "she's gone" he whispered eyes widened in shock "Alex."

**So tell me what you think and if you guys have any questions the do a review or PM me and I'll try to answer you on the next chapter luv u guys bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm alive! Sorry about the no show but I'm here now and since there are no questions I want to say thank you to everyone who viewed. **

**Now I in no way own Wizards of Waverly place. Please enjoy!**

**Searching**

"Justin honey, dinners ready" his mom called as she knocked on his bedroom door "I'll be out in a minute" he responded, Theresa sighed and gently opened the door just to find Justin slaving over a magic book. "Justin" she sighed "you have to stop at sometime, I mean it's already been 3 years I don't think you'll even find this girl!"

It has been 3 years, 3 years ago Justin and Alex had went off to find the legendary Stone of Dreams and then failed at retrieving it. In that time they were forced to do an obstacle in which would make one of them a full wizard, he won. Theresa had come right on time though and delivered him the stone that she found right after Alex had disappeared everything was going to be fine, then he screwed up. After he made his wish everything seemed normal again,well as normal as you can get from a family full of wizards. Later is when he realized "she" wasn't there and he was the only one who remember her, that day he made a promise to find her, his sister, no matter how long it takes.

He went straight to magic books reading everything he can find trying out spells that could possibly help but each and everyone pointing to the same thing, Alex Russo didn't and doesn't exist.

He refuse to believe it!

He can't believe it!

Alex Russo was his sister

Alex Russo wasn't made up

No

She was real and he had sworn to always protect her! That's why he can't believe that she isn't real because everything still felt real. When they bonded, when they fought, when he saved her, or even the few times where she saved him, they all felt real. She's not here now, hasn't been for 3 years, and for 3 years nothing has felt real to him, not anymore.

"I have to find her!" This caused Theresa to take a step back in shock, Justin had never yelled at her, in fact he barely yelled at anybody. He sighed pinching his nose to ease the frustration "I'm sorry mom it's just I have to find her" he told her, Theresa looked at him with a slight pity in her eyes 'all this for a girl who might not even be real' she thought.

"Look Justin" she said, catching the boys attention "I'm just worried about you okay, you've been looking for this Alex person for a long time now and haven't found anything, I just don't want you to be disappointed if you end up not liking what you find." Justin looked at his mother, he knew she worried, she didn't believe that Alex exist, no one does, only him. "I won't mom, don't worry I'll be fine" he promised, Theresa stared into his eyes as if trying to look into his soul, he's being stubborn.

She walked out of the room"just come down and eat" she told him before closing the door, he looked at the door for a moment and then looked at the magic book on his desk. Then he left the room with only one thought in his mind.

'Don't worry Alex I promise that I'll find you'

**So that's all I have tall me what you think ok bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear, dear reviewers i'm back and I brought with me another chapter! I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting so long.**

**I was with my dad for the month and my mom told me I couldn't bring my i-pad which by the way is my only source of updating. And then I couldn't use my dad's laptop because he was working on it all month. So yeah!**

**The girl**

She was just sitting there, she didn't bother to order anything at all she just sat there at one of the tables with her head faced down over it. Justin had notced it, the brown haired girl, she didn't really do anything, just sat there looking extremley bored. It's been a few hours since she came, so far no one had come to join her or take her home it seemed as if she was all alone.

"Jerry it's closing time" he herd his mom yell as she checked her watch "already!" His father exclaimed and Justin inwardly sighed knowing that his father would work all day if only he could have just a little more money and while thinking about his family he briefly wondered where Max is at the moment.

Speak of the devil "hey guys" Max said coming down stairs just as everybody had left the station. "Max where were you!" Theresa yelled "I was upstair sleeping, why was there a bull attack, i'll go get my lasso" he said excitedly about to run back upstairs when Justin stopped him, "there was no bull attack Max, why would you even think that" Justin stressed as to where Max had quickly shrugged awnsering with a simple 'I don't know.'

"Hey who's that girl right there?" He asked pointing to the girl that Justin saw here all day who was now clearly sleeping. "Jerry go wake her up" Theresa demanded, slightly pushing him in the girls direction. "Why do I have to do it" he complained at which she gave him a glare as if silently daring him to make her ask again "oh fine."

Justin watched as his dad woke the girl up and talked to her and then for some reason gave her his phone at which she then made a call and gave it right back. Jerry made his way back to Justin and looked him straight in the eye "look Justin i'm going to be upstairs I want you to clean up and tell me when her sister comes to pick her up." Justin mutley nodded, now noticing the absence of his mother and brother and started cleaning when his father left.

It was 10-15 minutes later when he heard the jingle of the doors opening, "I'm sorry we're clo-" he turned around his breath caught in his throat and tears threatning to fall from his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister."

He couldn't hear her though his mind screaming one thing.

'ALEX!'

**YAY! So how was that Alex has finally made an appearence! Well that's all I have right now, this whole capter was like a heat of the moment thing. Come again and I hope you like it BYE!**


End file.
